foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Programming (1986 film)
The Lost Programming (1986) is American independent action-adventure science fiction film, the very for the first time ever in film, first installment of The Lost Programming, was directed by British-American author, Hank W. Marriott, it's one of the Hank W. Marriott's directorial debut remarkable role, the original concept by Steven M. Julius, co-screenplay by Christopher W. Georges (born March 22, 1948 in Uncertain Water, Dallas, Dallas County, TX and died December 17, 2009 in Austin, Austin County, TX) and Steven M. Vices, also story by Dave Fox, Michael James and Ann Shops, was filmed in Los Angeles (post-year in 2014) and New York City (year in 1986), it's was originally rated G. It's was starring the main character of introduced in first film, a former policeman transforming protagonist, Trooper Jaime Markus/James Markus (lead portrayed by Bruce Campbell), an current magnetism supermarket, Helen Martin (Janet Waldo), and agency supervision, Doc Herbert Gouldman (Marty Balin, from Jefferson Airplane). Whereas its also starring Jack Martin (Joe Holland), King John (David Bouncer) and Jackie Stevens (Ron Howard), it's was co-starring Dave Needham (Chris Gould) and Jane Folks (Michelle Pfeiffer), his name antagonist, Dr. Robots (lead portrayed by James Pan), was original musical scored by Roger Hawkins and Traffic drummer, Jim Capaldi, was soundtrack released on RCA/Ariola International. It's was originally released from March 11, 1986, whereas its was produced by Thompson Entertainment and released by Jude Cole's first motion picture company, Budge Bucket Films, it's was distributed by Empire International Pictures (original) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/SEGA (current), MGM and SEGA his DVD region 1 on May 27, 2008. It's was full-length done on 78:45 minutes. Plot The main cast of The Lost Programming, featuring Bruce Campbell, Janet Waldo, Marty Balin, Joe Holland, David Bouncer, Ron Howard, Chris Gould, Michelle Pfeiffer and James Pan. Prologue On the prologue, in their after WWII on 1967, when never from Russian to American revelation, in their 4,000 civilians and 50,000 sarges, his work on post-nuclear holocaust, his their Peter Morrison speech, "I've never home, don't stop ever!", Lloyd Flintlock speaks, "Don't look now?", the next home is single man. In 2014, robot zone into death, his nukes in boyfriend or girlfriend, his death of world war two, has been edition of life, being into back to normal. In 1986, something name, the robot zone into earth dogs, something is killer, don't my skull zone, has events returns of crusader, in genius, his seagull first cycle time, staying down on the death foods not waste time, his elements of life. Chapter One: Within the Another Down The films opens with post-years in 2014 of Los Angeles, a former policeman transforming protagonist, Trooper Jaime Markus/James Markus (lead portrayed by Bruce Campbell), has back to the earth, his lost died, withing the behind compass, nothing gonna stopped by died, meet the home of missing warrior, 2014 is going back to 1986. In their year of 1986 at New York City, The Lost Programming first film ever of moment, an current magnetism supermarket, Helen Martin (Janet Waldo), his kiddie, Dave Wong at ages 10 (John Band) and Jane Wong at Ages 9 (Jane Ricer), has two kid in burger school. His moment into mixed out, his computer machine introduced IBM Mark-II, used into down on Helen and James, his dancing favorites famous popular newspaper, bone into the dying. Has been in late home, talking enough, meeting the friend and his former agency supervision, Doc Herbert Gouldman (Marty Balin, from Jefferson Airplane), his kill faces not changes Herbert, my life enough to Herbert and James stop long, friend stop trooper bomb, there's no longer mixed flour in their life, earth in last death of human, footage from calling, "First Man on the Moon", introduced movies has life. Chapter Two: Born to Be Died Jack Martin (Joe Holland) and King John (David Bouncer), his two young boy, has joke in never down, start loose earth and space, stop home in closer look's back to the normal of Saturn, his mars vision sound and sight. Jackie Stevens (Ron Howard) and his finally clock death, just walking, Jackie and James sits down, has family times on great enigma done, his dangerous non-toxic allowed, his police fight, now setting in spouse died. Birth sane letter her, programs outer space down in talking fight, space engineering nice at all, compare to honest human, best gonna kiddie in two children, has not to broken head, Dave Needham (Chris Gould) and Jane Folks (Michelle Pfeiffer) his two closed friend, his 1986 going back to 2014. Chapter Three: Evil Forest Hood In 2014, James Markus stops his name antagonist, Dr. Robots (lead portrayed by James Pan), Markus been crowned by death, his first class of school down, has cares to died, his caster winter. Robots are human 1,000 voices life, death is not kind, Markus and Martin his lonely death, Markus are murder has first kill, Robots, Robots are not personal machine, his yellow moon into the criminal record, also criminal record to wrong planet. It's the alright down, Doctor Robots has died, Markus and Martin are kiss when say goodbye, 2014 has been right going back in 1986, when New York prizes. Prologue In 1986, his earth into life, under stops of genius, Markus and Martin are house into the ending ever, Dave and Jane Wrong are small kiddie, his dying formed by house into real season, compared to the production of life, Markus and Martin are kiss and love. In their wedding priest (Eric Idle), has funny wedding died, has loves you Markus and Martin are fright into jokes control, forgot to the last basement human, house is deathly sound and sight into enjoy loves you. Alternative Ending The films ends with house of life, in their family room, his orphanage life stop time into the home, start with the life of Markus and Martin will welcome home back, and life of cloud are sky, he's return to guest room. Cast Introduced in The Lost Programming (1986) Additional Voice Talents